Accidents Happen
by WATERMELON-S33DS
Summary: au where tadashi is alive and everyone is happy, at least for the most part.


Hiro couldn't breathe, he wasn't sure if he was choking on the smoke or having a panic attack. His brother went in and never came out. Dammit. No. He'd come out soon. Hiro tried to repeat the words to convince himself that it'd be alright...

Hiro would've started having an anxiety attack, but any further reactions to the situation were cut off by the explosion, he saw nothing but white when he was thrown back. His head hit the pavement, vision faded in and out, ringing made his head spin. He helplessly listened to people panicking, to people running, he could barely hear the fear through that horrible ringing. Then he blacked out, he wanted to scream and cry for his big brother, but he couldn't.

* * *

><p>The next thing he knew there was a light, a very bright one too. Something grabbed his shoulder and forcefully pulled him up, cradling him gently.<p>

Hiro tried to focus on the face, but he couldn't. He recognized every blurry feature however.

"H...o..."

The voice tried to called, shaking the boy a bit. Everything sounded like he was under water.

"Hi...!"

Hiro tried his best to focus through the ringing, and all at once everything cleared up.

"Hiro!" There was Tadashi, he looked a lot younger... a shadow cast over his face, head blocking out the sun and the blue sky from Hiro's vision.

"Hiro! Are you alright!?"

Hiro cried in his big brother's arms. Holding onto his blood covered knee, the pain causing him to sob loudly.

"You're gonna be alright... I promise!" Tadashi tried to reassure the younger. "Aunt Cass!" The woman came running up with a first aid kit.

"Oh... sweetie, are you alright?" She began quickly tending to his knee, wiping it down thoroughly with a disinfectant soaked cloth. "What happened?" She turned to the older as she worked.

"I... I tried to teach him to ride a bike! He didn't let me teach him how to do it and insisted I let him try it out on his own..." Tadashi still held Hiro tightly in his arms, his protective instincts completely taking over as he tried to calm the boy's tears. Hiro kept his face buried into Tadashi's chest, crying now from both his fall and how much his knee was stinging from the liquid being slathered on it. Cass finished with cleaning the wound and bandaged it up, then immediately cupped Hiro's little face in her hands and began looking over him over with concern flooding her eyes, he had a scrape on his chin, but that looked to be about it. Hiro sniffled again.

"Oh... come on, let's get him home..." Cass packed up and stood up, watching as Tadashi picked up Hiro, put him on his back, and began carrying him home with as little jostling as possible. Hiro happily relaxed into the ride, still sniffling and letting tears soak into his brother's shirt.

* * *

><p>"Hiro!" Suddenly the boy was brought out of that memory. He saw something similar to the dream, but this time it was a lot brighter, and he was in a lot more pain.<p>

"Hiro!" Tadashi called again, trying to shake Hiro as gently as he could to wake him.

"Ta..." Hiro tried to speak, but his throat burned, he coughed loudly and Tadashi instantly began rubbing Hiro's shoulder to try and calm him.

"It's alright buddy, I'm right here..." Hiro felt the weight on the bed shift as Tadashi sat down next to him. "Everything's going to be alright..." Tadashi smiled, Hiro barely seeing it as his eyes adjusted to the light.

The first thing Hiro noticed besides his brother being alive were the burns and bandages that littered Tadashi's skin. The right side of his face looked to be singed badly, a bandage sat on his left cheek. He had his left arm in a cast and had bandages wrapped around his torso, more burns peaked out around the wrapping as well as above the waist band of his pants, both his hips were covered in the raw splotches of flesh, Hiro could almost feel the heat of the fire radiating off his brother.

"How are you...?" Hiro started as his memory came back.

The buildig exploded, Tadashi was in it... how was he here? Hiro must be dead...

"I managed to get out of a window just before the explosion..." Tadashi's expression fell as he remembered the fear he felt, barely making it to decent cover before the flames came after him.

"Tada-" Hiro started but was cut off when the door burst open.

"Is he awake?!" Aunt Cass rushed up beside the bed, kneeling on the opposite side that Tadashi sat. "Hiro..." She tried to fight back tears, happy to see her nephew was alive. "How are you feeling?" She asked leaning in slightly.

"I..." Hiro felt his throat continue to hurt as he tried to speak, but he fought back the urge to cough against the dryness. "My head is killing me..." He tried to chuckle, but the coughs came out in a loud burst.

"Here, relax..." Tadashi rubbed Hiro's back as he passed the boy a glass of cold water. Hiro happily drank it down, Tadashi refilled it without a second thought. Cass sighed, she ran her hand gently down Hiro's cheek, Hiro flinched as her skin brushed against burns he didn't know he had.

"I'm just... I'm so glad you're alright..." Tears welled in her eyes.

"Ms. Hamada." The doctor interrupted before signalling he wanted to talk to her outside.

"I'll be right back." She quickly wiped her eyes and stood up, giving both her nephews kisses on the head before following the man out the door.

"You're an idiot..." Hiro mumbled before downing the glass of water again.

"What?" Tadashi cocked and eyebrow.

"Why would you... why would you risk your life like that..." Hiro bit his lip, remembering how scared he was when his brother ran off, how he wanted to throw up when he didn't come out before the blast.

"I-" Tadashi started before Hiro sniffled, the younger tried fighting back tears. He was so scared... he was so scared he'd loose his big brother forever. But, he was here. He was here. He was here and he was an idiot. "Hiro..." Tadashi breathed the boy's name before leaning in and gently hugging his brother with his non-broken arm. Hiro latched onto Tadashi, hands grabbing fistfuls of Tadashi's shirt, the boy cried into his older brothers shoulder. Tadashi tried to sooth Hiro by rubbing circles into his tiny back, whispering over and over again that everything was going to be okay, and that he was right here. Once Hiro calmed down Tadashi turned his head enough to plant a kiss on the top of Hiro's head, trying to ignoring the smell of singed hair that flooded his nostrils.

Hiro eventually let his grip go, falling asleep against his brother's chest. Tadashi did his best to gently lower Hiro back down onto his pillow. He gave Hiro another kiss on the cheek, pressing lips to the burns that covered his soft flesh, feeling the heat that came of fthe marks.

He turned the lights off on his way out, giving one last look to the boy's sleeping form before walking out to meet Cass and the others.


End file.
